1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-51989 discusses a technique for amplifying signals output from pixels of each column in a pixel array in which a plurality of pixels is two-dimensionally arranged, by a gain amplifier of each column. As a configuration of the gain amplifier for the each column, a capacitive feedback type inverting amplifier is described. When a metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) switch provided at a feedback path is conductive, the gain amplifier is operated as a voltage follower to initialize an inverting input unit. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-51989 discusses a technique for reducing offset of each gain amplifier using a differential amplifier commonly provided for a plurality of gain amplifiers.
In recent years, demands for solid-state imaging apparatuses have been sophisticated, and one of the demands is downsizing of the solid-state imaging apparatus. As the solid-state imaging apparatus becomes smaller, a pixel size and a size of a column reading circuit need to be reduced.